fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Eraser
Speed Eraser is episode 20b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. After Fanboy takes over Kyle's position as Hank's Board Eraser-er, Kyle gets back at him by giving him a special eraser that literally erases anything. However, instead of Fanboy getting in trouble, he has an awesome time erasing everything in sight, and becomes a hit. Plot Hank runs into the classroom to show the class that the latest piece in his Chalks of the World set, The Leaning Chalk Tower of Pisa just came. He gets excited to use it, so he asks his Board Eraser-er, Kyle, to erase the full blackboard, only to discover he's not at his desk. Chum Chum tells Fanboy that because Kyle is not here to erase the board, and Fanboy has trained for this a lot. Fanboy is too nervous, so Chum Chum tells him to picture everyone in their underwear on the outsides of their clothes, like them. Fanboy can only picture Chum Chum, but it's enough. With the help of Chum Chum, Fanboy goes up to the board and performs a unique erasing dance as he proceeds to erase the board. Kyle suddenly enters, sorry that he's late. He had to stop at the dry cleaners to find his erasers, but he couldn't find them. He notices Fanboy erasing the board and before he could say more, Hank literally zips his lips, because he's trying to watch the performance. Fanboy finishes the erasing dance, and throws one of his erasers into the crowd for Yo, Lupe and Nancy to argue over. He then announces after class, he'll be erasing autographs in the hallway. Hank, who loved his erasing dance, makes him the new Board Eraser-er, much to Kyle's disappointment. Kyle is mad that he lost the Board Eraser-er title to Fanboy, and he and Hank had an agreement. Naturally, this is the moment Fanboy does what Hank said and erases the Erasing Contract on the board. Then, he follows Hank to meet some of the chalk he'll be erasing later on. While Hank shows Fanboy his Chalks of the World set, Kyle gets jealous and plans revenge. He knows Fanboy wants his erasers, so he decides to give him one of his best. At this moment, the lights get dark as he conjures up a strange-looking eraser with sharp claws. He begins to laugh manically, then calls Fanboy over. Chum Chum wonders why it's so dark and evilly, so Kyle claps twice which turns the lights back on. Kyle then begins to say to Fanboy, when he took his erasers, for which he'll pay soon, but then quickly lies and tells him when he gave him his erasers, he forgot to give him one, which is the best one of all. He presents the magic eraser to Fanboy, which says "Yobnaf" ("Fanboy" spelled backwards) and opens its claws. Kyle wants Fanboy to take the magic eraser for a spin, and Fanboy literally erases the blackboard, making a huge gaping hole in the wall. Hank is surprised to what Fanboy did, and Kyle mimics him, hoping he'll recieve the worse. But this is wrong, as Hank says he freed everyone, and if there was no blackboard, he wouldn't have to teach. He immediately ends the class for the day, and everyone runs through the wall with Fanboy following, leaving Kyle dumbfounded. Fanboy leads everyone on a spree to paint the town blank at the Frosty Mart. First, he erases the "ZE" in "Freeze" on the machine, making it say "Frosty Freezy Free". Then, he helps Fankylechum open a bag of peanuts by erasing the top of the bag. Then, he helps Benjamin reach for licorice on the highest shelf by erasing the entire bottom portion of the shelf. As for Hank, he has to pay $1000.09 for everything he wants to buy, and is 1,000 bucks short. Fanboy comes by and erases the "$1000" on the register's screen, toning it town to only nine cents. Finally, he goes over to Chum Chum, hoping he'll get the high score on Chimp Chomp, because they can't beat Boog's scores. Fanboy uses the eraser to erase all of Boog's high scores, but this triggers the infamous "Bully Sense", when Boog knows he lost his high scores at one point. He immediately drives to the Frosty Mart and threatens to bop F&C, but Fanboy uses the eraser to make a hole in the floor, which Boog falls through. Fanboy then jumps onto a mob of excited kids, and they carry him around celebrating. Unfortunately, Kyle, who has been watching the whole thing, knows that Fanboy's destroying everything in town, but gets praised for it. He thinks of a plan to "erase that smile off of his face", and follows him. The mob carries Fanboy to the park, only to see a tornado block their way. Instantly, they drop Fanboy and all but Chum Chum run away. The tornado transforms into Kyle as a giant. F&C know it was only Kyle and wave to him. Kyle shrinks back to normal size and Fanboy thanks him for the eraser, as it complements his destructive nature. Kyle knows Fanboy has become so attached to the eraser, so he wants to know what happens when the eraser is attached to him. He zaps the eraser, making its claws regenerate and lock Fanboy's hand into place. Fanboy and Chum Chum are horrified, and scream several times. Of course, the claws hurt Fanboy's hand a lot, and he goes numb. He thanks Kyle, who tells him to not thank him yet, for once he sees the horror that awaits him, he'll rue the day that he usurped Kyle's place as "King of the Chalkboard". After a quick runthrough of what will happen whenever Fanboy wants to reach for something but will get erased, Fanboy is horrified, and begs Kyle to make this stop. He reaches out towards him, not knowing that the eraser is still attached to him. He wonders why he's having a hard time holding onto him, and Kyle discovers that Fanboy accidentally erased his body, leaving only his head visible. Fanboy wants to help the bodyless Kyle up, but Kyle is afraid that he'll erase him. He asks Fanboy to hand him his wand so he can undo this. As Fanboy tries to reach for it with the eraser, Kyle wants Chum Chum to do it to which Fanboy refuses, as because he got Kyle into the mess and he has to get him out of it. Kyle wants Fanboy to use his left hand and after constantly trying to use his right (which has the eraser attached), Fanboy finally uses the hand without the eraser, which is his left hand, to grab Kyle's wand. Kyle then asks Fanboy to put the wand in his mouth. But just before he could, Fanboy discovers Kyle's wand is filthy, then gives it a quick scrub with the eraser. He shouldn't have done this, as this completely erases the wand. Kyle tries not to worry as he still has a spare wand, but Fanboy winds up erasing that as well, thinking it was also dirty. Kyle is upset and starts to cry, and Chum Chum tells him not to worry, as they'll fix him. Just as Fanboy was about to use the eraser to wipe Kyle's tears away, Kyle stops him and tells him to just fix him. Back at the school, Kyle's head is attached to the blackboard while F&C have drawn a body of a strange creature on him with markers. Kyle wonders what they did, and Fanboy tells him they gave him back his body with a few modifications. Chum Chum tries to wonder if Kyle was half horse or half robot-horse, and Kyle says he's neither and wants them to erase the body and start over. Fanboy says it's the best part: it's permanent marker so he'll never be erased again. Chum Chum then asks Kyle to hold still as he draws an elephant trunk on his nose, so it doesn't come out crooked. Kyle tries to say he doesn't want an elephant trunk, but he lets out an elephant trumpet, ending the episode. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy erasing things with the magic eraser. *Kyle mentioning that things will be erased due to the eraser stuck to Fanboy. *Fanboy reaching toward Kyle with the hand stuck to the eraser. *Fanboy assuming Kyle's wands are dirty. Trivia *This episode is aired in United Kingdom before it air in USA. *This is an episode in which Kyle is the main antagonist. In fact, this is his meanest plan of all time, beating "The Winners" and "Separation Anxiety". *Chum Chum breaks the fourth wall by saying "Hey, why is it all dark and evily over here?". *It's unknown how Kyle regained his body after the episode. It's also unknown whether he got back his Board Eraser-er position or Fanboy kept it. The fate of the eraser is left unknown. *Boog and Lenny appear in this episode, but Lenny does not speak. *Stock footage from "Little Glop of Horrors" is used. *This episode shows that Fanboy and Chum Chum are aware of Kyle's mean attitude. *The action of Fanboy erasing Kyle's body on the title card is used later on in the episode. *If you look closley at the magic eraser, you can see all the twelve signs of the zodiac on the edge. *The word "rue" means to regret or feel sorry for, or wish it never happened. *"Usurp" means to steal a position and hold it. *Fanboy switches back and fourth between erasing with his left hand and his right hand. This is another indication that he's ambidextrous. *This is the first time that Fanboy is actually upset and sad with Kyle, which has never happened throughout the show's series. *Kyle mentioned Frosty Freezy Freeze for the first (and only) time. *This episode was highly disliked by some fans, probably because of Kyle's behavior towards Fanboy throughout the episode. In fact, the scene where he attaches the eraser to his hand has become one of the darkest and most frightening moments on the show yet. *'Irony:' Fanboy could’ve let Chum Chum give Kyle his wand since he’s smarter than him. Continuity *Kyle laughs evily again. ("Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings", "Crib Notes", "Kids in the Hall", "The Winners") This is the first time though he adds a "mua ha ha" in it. Also, if you listen closely at one point, part of the evil laugh is recycled from "Kids in the Hall". *Fifth time Kyle loses his wand ("Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Kids in the Hall", "Field Trip of Horrors"). *Kyle is referred to as "Suck Up" again. ("The Book Report of the Dead", "Kids in the Hall") *When Kyle's face turns red with anger due to losing his Board Eraser-er position, he growls like he did in "Bubble Magic", "Chicken Pox" and "Cold War". *This is the fifth episode Kyle cried. ("Chicken Pox", "Fan-bidextrous", "Crib Notes", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas") It's the first time though he releases tears. *Second time Kyle is seen as a giant. ("Little Glop of Horrors") *Second time Kyle's head detaches from his body. ("I, Fanbot") *Fifth time someone's face glows red with anger ("Digital Pet Cemetery", "Monster in the Mist", "Lice Lice Baby", "Funny Face"). *Fifth time Kyle speaks in a low, menacing tone of voice. ("Wizboy", "Excuse Me", "Lord of the Rings", "Tooth or Scare") *Second time Kyle's evil laugh is interrupted ("Wizboy"). *Third episode where Kyle lies to someone. ("Excuse Me", "Crib Notes"). It's the first time though it's for Fanboy or Chum Chum. *Second time someone is cursed ("Get You Next Time"). *Second time Chum Chum faints in disgust ("Wizboy"). *Fifth episode where someone plans revenge. ("Marsha, Marsha, Marsha", "The Frosty Bus", "Battle of the Stands", "Boog Zapper") *Second time Hank turns his attention away from Kyle to Fanboy. ("The Book Report of the Dead") Goofs *The playground is on the wrong side of the classroom when Fanboy literally erases the board. It should actually be next to the window on the side. *The magic eraser can erase whatever surface it touches, but when Kyle conjured it, the eraser was on his hand erase-side down, therefore his hand would've been erased. He should've conjured it on its side or erase-side up. *When Kyle is yelling at Fanboy about him taking away his Board Eraser-er title, he is flying, but his cape doesn't animate until he says "King of the Chalkboard". *Before Kyle zaps the magic eraser which makes it cling to Fanboy's hand, Fanboy and Chum Chum's capes flap long before Kyle zaps it. *When Kyle begins to cry, we don't see tears coming from him but in the next shot, the tears appear. *Kyle points out that he and Hank had an agreement and shows the Erasing Contract, but it was never there before. *When Fanboy literally erases the board, he leaves a big gaping hole in the wall, but at the end of the episode when he and Chum Chum draw a "body" on Kyle, the hole is gone and the wall is repaired. *When Kyle appears before F&C as a giant he is right in front of the slide, but when he shrinks no slide can be seen behind him. *During some close ups of Kyle's head on the ground, his hair is passing through the ground instead of pushing up against it. Also, his hair is frozen and doesn't move with the ground in a few other shots. *Right after Kyle conjures the magic eraser, the red light effect on him is slightly different. *When Fanboy erases Kyle's spare wand a nighttable appears out of nowhere. *During Fanboy's erase dance, one of his commands was to wink, but he wasn't seen winking. *After the run-through of what happens when Fanboy reaches for the remote, Chum Chum faints next to Fanboy as he erases the thought bubble and inches to him. However, when Fanboy shouts "PLEASE!", Chum Chum has suddenly disappeared, only to reappear after Kyle discovers his body has been erased. *Kyle's wand constantly changes positions when it is on the ground. *Kyle brings the wand out through his sleeve and puts it away the same way, but when Fanboy erases his body his wand suddenly appears on the ground. *When Kyle is crying his tears bounce off the ground when they should be absorbing into the ground. *When Kyle appears as a giant his right thumb passes through his cape and the skin tone on his face is faded. *Permanent markers are not safe to use in grade school, so the markers F&C used were not permanent, but washable. Therefor they can erase the body and start over. *When Fanboy grabs the magic eraser for the first time, Kyle's right eyebrow disappears for a moment. *During the scene where Kyle is yelling at Fanboy for taking away his position, right when he says "My rightful place" you can see the lower part of his right eye go through his lip into his mouth. *Fanboy says that him and Chum Chum being forced to watch commercials is the worst thing possible, but in "Trading Day" he and Chum Chum loved the Mechatech commercial. *When Fanboy says "Kyle, you gotta help me!" his mouth stops moving after he says "help". *At the beginning of the episode, after Hank discovers Kyle is absent, we see Kyle's own fancy wizard-like desk complete with gargoyles and candlesticks. However, in every episode and shot before and after this, Kyle's desk is normally styled like the others. *Descriptions of this episode say that the magic eraser is cursed, but Kyle doesn't mention that until the part where he loses his body and Fanboy is using the wrong hand. *At the end of the episode when Fanboy and Chum Chum draw a body on Kyle, the magic eraser is still attached to Fanboy's hand in one shot. At 22:43 when Fanboy says Kyle will never be erased again, the magic eraser is missing. It could be possible it fell off Fanboy's hand or disappeared at an unseen time. *When Kyle says "Neither!" he says it in the American pronunciation, though the British pronunciation of "neither" is "nye-ther". Allusions *'Speed Racer' - The title. The logo in the title also shared the same style as the logo. *'Cinderella III: A Twist in Time' - Kyle produces and hides his wand in his sleeve the same way Lady Tremaine produces and hides the Fairy Godmother's wand in her sleeve in the movie. *'iCarly' - When Kyle said "You will rue the day", this is a line said by Nevel on the show. *'Noddy's Toyland Adventures' - This episode is maybe referenced to the simular storyline as Noddy's Toyland Adventures Series 1 episode called "Noddy and The Naughty Tail". Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog and Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Kyle